


In my blood

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Eddie gets hurt on a call will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???Help me, it's like the walls are caving inSometimes I feel like giving upBut I just can'tIt isn't in my bloodLaying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothingI'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me somethingI could take to ease my mind slowlyJust have a drink and you'll feel betterJust take her home and you'll feel betterKeep telling me that it gets betterDoes it ever?Help me, it's like the walls are caving inSometimes I feel like giving upNo medicine is strong enoughSomeone help meI'm crawling in my skinSometimes I feel like giving upBut I just can'tIt isn't in my bloodIt isn't in my bloodI'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxiousAfraid to be alone again, I hate thisI'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, ohIs there somebody who could help me?It's like the walls are caving inSometimes I feel like giving upNo medicine is strong enoughSomeone help meI'm crawling in my skinSometimes I feel like giving upBut I just can't
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Hot pain fills my shoulder as I feel a cool hand grab my hand lightly,Hen,trying to help me get through it,so they can get this jacket off of me. I just dislocated my shoulder on scene,the same one from the war,I fell in that house,hard,I got up thinking I was fine,that was the adrenaline talking though. As soon as we got out of that fire,it waned and fast,then I was dizzy and the pain hit. Buck caught me before I went down,then he and Hen got me to the Ambo,and sitting on a gurney. Now they’re checking me out,but they have to get my jacket off first,which is where we’re at now,and it’s hell,it hurts. “Shh,I know baby,we got you Ed,there we go”she says gently as they managed to slide it off. “It’s bad isn’t it”I murmur feeling the pain disapate but feeling like I want to puke because of how bad it hurts.

“It’s sort of bad,I’ll need to try and reset it here baby,the longer it stays out of socket the more inflammation we’ll have to deal with and the harder it’ll be to get back in,we’ll have to go to the ER after,just to be safe”she says gently as I let her and Buck lay me back against the gurney as I try to relax. I don’t want to go to the ER,I have Chris to think about,I know I have help now,that I have everyone to help,but after being on my own for so long it’s hard to rely on others when I need it. But I know I need to go,even if we can reset it here,they’ll need to take x rays,and make sure everything turns out alright. “OK I trust you,Buck can you stay with me”I murmur,I’m scared and in pain,and I don’t want to be alone right now which is understandable given everything. “Of course Ed,I’ll be right here with you,we’ll get through this”he says gently as I see him close the doors,so we can have quiet and privacy to get this done with. 

I let them position me so I’m comfortable,and I take in a deep breath and let it out,trying to get myself to relax as much as possible. I manage to relax then it’s time to do it,get it over with. I let her stretch my arm towards her,gently,slowly,then out to the side,which hurts but is tolerable all things considering. It goes fairly quickly from there,I feel and hear an audible pop,and some relief,it hurts some,but not like before. “The worst part is over baby,it’s time to get you to the ER to be safe,I’ll get you started on pain medication here in a minute”she says squeezing my hand lightly as she moves to open the door,to let Chim know we’re ready to go. “We need to let my Abuela and Chris know what’s going on”I murmur wincing as I feel a spasm. “We will Ed’s,I’ll call after we get to the hospital”he says gently as I let him card a hand through my hair,comforting. “K,I trust you”I say trying to relax,I know he’ll make sure everything is taken care of,that I’m taken care of,and Chris is taken care of.

She comes back into the ambulance and it’s time to go for better or for worse,I want this over with,but I know it’s not that easy. We take off,and I see her rummaging for supplies,for an IV,and she finds it. “It’s time for the IV Ed,I’ll make it quick,just look at Buck for a moment”she says softly as I do so,she knows how I feel about needles,I’m OK doing it on others,but not on me,it makes me nervous. I feel something cold,then a burn and a pinch,and then it’s over just like that. Then she gets my vitals,making sure everything checks out. I check out alright for the most part,my heart rate is up from the pain,but other than that it’s mostly normal. Before I know it we’re at the hospital,and it’s time to get out,face all the doctors and nurses. “Hey,I’ll be here,I promise,it’s going to be a little crazy out there,but I’m here”he says gently as I nod,too tired to say anything. We get out,and true to his word,a doctor and two nurses are there,and they approach the gurney as they ask questions. Hen gives them my information,and tells them what’s going on with me as we head inside. We head behind double doors,and he stays with me,but she has to stay behind,which is fine,as long as someone is with me.We get into a room,and they transfer me from one gurney to another,it hurts bad. “Shit,that really hurts”I say softly,wincing,this sucks,it’s going to suck for awhile,anytime it gets jostled,it’ll hurt. “I know honey,is it just your shoulder that hurts”she asks softly as I let her cut my shirt,she has to because of my shoulder. “It’s just my shoulder,I’ve dislocated it in the past”I say as I feel her palpate it,trying to check the damage. “How long ago did you dislocate it,before tonight”she asks as I wince,it hurts. “A few months ago,it popped out one morning as I was getting out of bed,I was able to get it back in by myself that time”I murmur as she stops palpating it. “That’s not good honey,how many years ago was it when you dislocated it the first time”she asks as I see the nurse hand her supplies for an IV,for fluids.

“It was 2 years ago,when I was in the war,I’ve only had it dislocate two other times before tonight”I say taking in a breath. “OK Eddie,I’m going to order a cat scan alright,see what’s going on,in the mean time I’ll get your vitals and up your pain meds a little bit”she says as I hear her tell the nurse to call down to CT,it needs to happen,as much as I hate it,I’m afraid of what it’ll show. “OK”I murmur as I sense Buck come over to me,and he squeezes my hand lightly,comforting. Hen had to go back to the fire house,but he chose to stay for awhile,get me taken care of,call my Abulita,let her know what was going on. She has Chris today,since it’s Carla’s day off. I let her get my vitals,then I let them get me into a gown,then she puts more medication into my IV,help with the pain. She then leaves,with directions to press the button on the remote if we need anything,then it’s just me and him. I’m getting sleepy,exhausted from everything that has happened today,and the pain meds are kicking in. 

I feel him sit on the edge of the bed,mindful of my shoulder,and he gently cards a hand through my hair,we’re more gentle with each other than we let on. “Shh,get a little bit of sleep Eds, I’m going to step out and call your Abuelita alright,I’ll be back,I’ll wake you when the doctor comes back”he says gently rubbing my hand. “K Buck”I murmur sleepily,out of it. I let him leave,and before I know it I’m falling asleep. The next thing I know he’s back,and I feel him sit beside me,and I stir a little bit. “Easy Ed’s, I just finished talking to your Abuelita,I let her know what’s happening,she’s heading this way with Chris”he says gently as I look at him with sleepy brown eyes. “What time is it”I ask, I feel like I’ve been sleeping for a long time,but I know I haven’t been. “About a half hour guy,the doctor should be back soon to get you for CT”he says softly as he looks at the monitor,checking my vitals. “I’m worried a little bit Buck,what if this ends up being worse than it is already,I can’t do this alone”I say,I hate being vulnerable,but I can be with him,I trust him.

“I know Eds,whether or not it ends up being worse,we’ll be here,we’ll help out with you,and Chris,I’m sure your Abuelita and Tia’s will help as well,we’ll get through this”he says as I take in a breath,the pain is hitting again,a little bit,not like before though. “OK,I trust you”I say as I hear the monitor beep,it’s telling us that my heart rate just spiked,from the pain. “You better,breathe through it guy,it’s just a spasm”he says rubbing my shoulder lightly and the pain disappates. We then sit in quiet,and it’s not too long before the doctor comes back,it’s time. “It’s time for the CT honey,I promise I’ll have you back in here before too long”she says as I feel him move and I grab his hand. I don’t want to be alone,but I have to do it,I know it won’t be long. “Your OK guy,I’ll be right here waiting Eds”he says as I let go of his hand,then it’s time. They take off the brakes from the bed,and we head out of the room and up to CT. Before I know it we’re there,and it’s time to get me transferred again. I let her and the nurse help me onto the table,and they get me comfortable,with pillows,and positioned. Then they leave,and go into the other room. Then I’m in the machine itself,and I relax,I’ve been through one before. Before I know it,I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and what the next few days will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Buck and I try to relax. I’m puking into a bed pan,the pain meds are making me sick,an unfortunate side effect,especially with my shoulder,it makes it hurt worse. I got back from CT about an hour ago,by that point my Abuela and Chris had made it here. They came in and saw me after I was settled,which was good for me and for him. He’s been worried,and so has she,understandbley so. We got the results of the scan a little bit ago as well,and it was not what I was hoping for. I have to have surgery,to stabalize the ligaments in my shoulder,so I won’t dislocate it again,they have a spot open this evening. It scares me,knowing that I’ll have to be down for several weeks,I know I’ll have help,but this is big. Abuela took Chris to the cafeteria right before I got sick,just to give me a few moments to process,but that didn’t happen. “Easy guy,I got you Eds,I know it hurts”he says as finally stop puking,for the moment,thank goodness. “I’m scared Buck,i don’t want surgery,I know I need it,but I’m damn scared,how am I going to take care of myself,and him”I say as he takes the bedpan away,and he gives me a small sip of water,enough to rinse my mouth out.

“Your not alone guy,we’ll all help,I promise,we’ll get through this,it’s alright to be scared”he says hugging me gently. “It’s just hard,it’s all happened so fast,I thought it was going to be easy,get it back into place and move on,a few weeks of healing”I say as I let him help me lay back down,mindful of the IV and my shoulder. “I know guy,I know you thought It was going to be easier than this,we all did,we’ll get through this,I promise you that”he says gently squeezing my hand. I hear someone knock at the door at some point,and he get’s up to answer it,it’s my Abuela. He greets her,and they come in,I hear him talk to Chris softly. Then he comes over,and he sits him on the bed beside me,and he hugs me gingerly. “Hey buddy,did you get ice cream”I ask gently carding my good hand through his curls gently. “Yeah Daddy,are you hurting”he asks quietly,timidly. He knows I’m hurt pretty good,and it’s kind of scary,for him,and for me. “A little buddy,the doctors are going to get me all better though,I promise,they’re going to go in and fix me”I say softly,I want to explain it in a way he’ll understand. I know my Abuela probably had the talk with him as well,after hearing the news,which is good. 

“You’ll be Ok Daddy”he asks gently looking at me with innocent brown eyes,I know he’s worried. “I will be Chris,I promise,now how about you go with Buck for a moment buddy,give me and Abuela a moment”I say gently as he nods. Buck comes over and picks him up and gently,then they head out,leaving me and Abuela for a moment. She comes over to me and she sits on the edge of the bed softly,placing a cool hand on my cheek. “como te sientes pequeño”she asks softly carding a hand through my hair. “he sido mejor abuela. Estoy herido y asustado”I say softly as I see her look at the monitor,checking my vitals. “Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Estoy aquí, No estás solo. Aquí estaremos”she says gently. “I don’t want to be a burden Abuela”I murmur softly as she squeezes my hand gently,comforting. “no eres una carga, cariño.,don’t think that even for a minute Eddie,we’ll make sure your taken care of,and Chris as well”she says kissing me on the cheek. “I know,it’s just hard Abuela”I say tiredly,the pain meds are kicking in hard,between that and the events of today,I’m exhausted,it’s taken it’s toll. 

“Shh I know mijo, get some sleep,I’ll be here I promise,I’ll wake you when the doctor comes back”she says gently carding a hand through my hair. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,but worried about everything,how I’m going to get through surgery,and what the aftermath of that will bring.


End file.
